This love, for that Love
by XxSinisterSlavexX
Summary: The Revolutionary War is over, Alfred has left Arthur, broken and lost. Arthur decides to pick himself up, but can the others stop him from picking up the wrong ones? Pirate!Arthur. Possibly M rating for later..


The Revolutionary War is over, Alfred has left Arthur, broken and lost. Arthur decides to pick himself up, but can the others stop him from picking up the wrong ones?

* * *

><p>Arthur felt numb to the bone as he watched his once tiny colony, his most treasured person, simply walk away from him. Alfred didn't even look back at the sobbing brit. He couldn't.<p>

After what felt like hours of uncontrollable tears, Arthur finally stood up, stumbling from sitting for so long. Why did it have to hurt like this?

_'It doesn't have to hurt..'_ a voice within the green eyed mans head called out softly. It was his own voice, but somehow.. it was stronger, more powerful.

Finally deciding against it, he made his way home. He didn't want to return their.. His brothers would surely snide at hime for losing against Alfred, of all people. A nice bottle of rum sounded wonderful. Not tea. Not his cooking. But straight, cold Rum.

Once at home, just as he predicted, his brothers hounded on him for not 'finishing it' for not showing the brat who he was. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and get more fucked up then life itself. He didn't realize his brother Alba was not screeching at him, his scottish accent thicker with rage. That voice... it just pissed Arthur off..

"Shut the fuck up Alba, if you had a heart in that fucking chest of yours at all, you and the others would try to be human beings and leave me the fuck alone! Now, if you are done being a heartless wanker, I am going to fucking go get wasted. Leave me the hell alone."

With that said, the smaller man grabbed a large bottle of rum and stormed upstairs, leaving the three other brothers in shock.

Did the scaredy cat England finally grow some balls..? All it took was that runt to dissaper?

Once in his room, Arthur couldn't stop the tears from flowing yet again. He felt so lonely, so unneeded. Taking a big swig of the whiskey, he hardly even felt the burning sensation at the back of his throat. It, oddly, was in fact quite nice feeling for once. So he kept taking small sips, those sips turned into longer gulps, and slowly progressed to him downing a mouthful at a time.

At this rate, he could care less if someone decided to kill him.

* * *

><p>The sun broke through the curtains slowly, causing Arthur to flinch in pain. He had a head splitting hang over, the sudden change in bright weather did not help his mood at all. As he lied with his head burried into the pillow, he realized that none of his brothers had come in to wake him up with cursing and mean name calling. For once, his brothers were doing as he wished.<p>

He had to get up some time.. Around 12, he finally made his way downstairs, cringing at the light shining through every window. As the green eyed man reached the kitchen he noticed a plate set up for him already. The others must have gone out to give him space.

After eatting, the brit did nothing but think through to what exactly he did to have the young boy he loved so dear turn around and leave him.

'_He just doesn't appreciate what you've done..'_ That voice again.. Maybe if he ignored that alluring, enticing..

_'Don't try to ignore your own mind.. It will drive you mad.. Give in to me.. I can make things easier, You can prove to that brat that you are stronger then he is..'_

Those words where enough for the brit to curl up in a ball of silent sobs once more. He tried to conjure up an image of this voice. Deep in the black of his mind he started to see a figure form..

It was like looking into a mirror. The other man had a tangle of blonde locks, piercing green eyes that held malice unlike his own broken orbs, his skin was scarred from what seemed like battles. They stared at each other for a while.

"W-who are you..." no answer came, they slowly walked forward, bringing their hands up together, as if a mirror. "I am..."

Clasping the others hands, he suddenly felt a new sense of power, stregnth, and... hatred? He never felt such pure stregnth before. His eyes snapped open, and he slowly answered his own question..

"I am...the United Kingdom of Great Britain.."

* * *

><p>WEEEE.. I got bored and thought of this while listening to Mosaic Roll..<p>

yeah i get weird inspirations..


End file.
